Heart of Darkness
by officialpickering
Summary: A new Sailor Senshi has arrived and Usagi and Haruka are strangely drawn to her. When there past is completely revealed to them and the new Sailor Senshi comes clean on who she is will the other Senshi be open? She is the lone person who can defeat this new evil. Will the other Senshi survive?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Seleine P.O.V.

Looking up at the moon, I remember. I remember the life I once had on the Moon Kingdom. Half of my life I lived in a little tower. Queen Serenity ruled with grace and kindness to her people, the ones who deserved it anyway.

You all know Queen Serenity had a daughter, what you don't know, is that she had two. The Light of Hope and the Heart of Darkness. My name is Seleine; I am the Heart of Darkness. Not very many people knew about me. I was always cast into the shadows when it came to Serenity. I didn't mind much, I hated doing the prissy princess things.

I'm very different from Serenity. She had long blonde hair, while I had shorter fiery red hair. We shared the same royal blue eye. I was a few inches taller and was better built for battle. That was my destiny at first, to protect the little princess.

When they found out what my real destiny was, I became heavily guarded. Serenity and I got into a fight one night and I ended up hurting my sister. Our mother couldn't stand the fact I would be Serenity's fate. She tried to have me killed, but Serenity would not allow it. Instead she had me banished. Later Queen Beryl found me and forced me to be on the side of the Dark Moon. That's how we got here, in the new millennium. It was beginning to be the time when Serenity will take her true place as Queen Serenity.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Usagi-chan! We are going to be late!" Minako screamed from a short distance. She watched as her petite friend walked slowly around the corner. "If we are late again, we are going to have to serve another detention today!"

Usagi groaned at the thought of serving another detention."If I'm late again, my mom will ground me and won't let me go to Seiya-san's concert on Friday! Oh, Seiya-san's gonna kill me!" Usagi whined picking up the pace. The school was just a few blocks away but I could tell they were going to be late.

I remember when they first found out their friend was a Starlight; the leader of the Starlight's to be exact. Seiya was Sailor Star Fighter in disguise. I almost could not contain my laughter at the sight of the shocked look on their faces! I really couldn't contain my laughter for long, so I had to teleport out of the airplane immediately. The sweet love interests finally figured out who they were to each other really.

Deciding that their conversation they were having was of no interest to me, I decided it was best to just go home. As I headed back to the little duplex I lived in, I saw Sailor Neptune flung out a department store window. She fell against a wall and dropped to the ground with a loud thud. The glass shattered around her body creating a glowing halo.

I frantically searched hoping to see Sailor Uranus or Pluto would come after her, but was graced with no such luck. I didn't want to reveal my cover, but I knew if I didn't move fast all hell would break lose. I looked over to Sailor Neptune and saw that there was no way she would get up anytime soon. I feared that if I did not do something now, she would for sure die.

As soon as I transformed, I saw and orange light explode from the building. Sailor Uranus was then also ejected from the building. She tried to get up when the youma stalked out of the store and headed toward them. I was annoyed at the fact I was going to have to save their asses after all this time I was being so careful. 'Foolish girls, trying to battle this thing on your own', I thought.

I felt my sais appear in my hands preparing for battle. I looked at the red youma and knew there was no humanity in it. Those eyes just screamed evil and begged to be taken care of. The youma was raising its claw to strike at the defenseless Uranus. I threw my sai and it went straight into its hand. He was now held into place against a wall, I heard it howl out loud in pain from the attack. I felt triumphant when they turned their gaze to me. Uranus's jaw was ajar and gave me complete satisfaction.

Her look of happiness soon vanished as she saw I was not who she had hoped. I remembered the way she used to look at me back on the Moon Kingdom. I hid my hurt when I turned back to the youma.

"Now, now can't we play nice big red?" I questioned the horrifying youma.

Instead of giving me a reply, it took my sai and threw it at my head. I caught it mid air backwards before it could connect with my delicate face. "Now that wasn't nice," I remarked with an evil grin.

I jumped to land in front of Uranus in a defensive stance. I felt Uranus tense at the sight of me being either really brave or stupid for charging at the youma as I did. The youma was faster than any other I have battled before, but I was still much faster. I struck at the youma with my sai and landed five feet from where it once stood. I kneeled allowing the dust to cloud my silvered suit.

I got up and strolled over to the awed Uranus. I noticed her arm was badly cut and was going to need stitches. I tore part of my suit to know that it would just grow back. I tried to examine her cut before I bandaged it, but knowing Uranus, she wouldn't _let _me near her wounds. I moved in closer to her and grabbed a hold of her wounded arm. She winced in pain as I bandaged her wounds. I bandaged it rather gracefully to just receive a hateful expression.

I noticed there was a large gash on her stomach. I smirked inwardly knowing that she would not like it if I tried to clean it out. I started to lift her shirt up, but her hand swatted me away. I sighed knowing this was going to be yet another battle. I pinned both of her arms with one of mine while holding her legs down with my legs. I rolled her shirt up just enough so I could look at her wound. I saw that there was poison in her from the youma. I groaned as I knew this would be disgusting. She struggled a lot and calmed down when I pushed down harder. I looked in her eyes warning her of the pain.

I bent my head down and touched my lips to her cut and began sucking the poison out. The poison was burning my tongue and the inside of my mouth. She moaned out loud at my actions. I spit out the poison in disgust. I looked at the swelling cut and licked it closed. Her healing abilities would take forever to heal properly.

I got up and walked away from the panting Uranus. I sauntered over to the past out Neptune and looked over her for wounds. I saw no fatal damage at a glance and I knew I wasn't going to get close enough to thoroughly look, but I had to try.

"Don't touch her!" Uranus hissed. She was trying her best to get up but just couldn't manage it.

I didn't bother listening to her. She was just worrying about her lover's well being. I can't blame her for that. I hadn't noticed that she actually had gotten up when she did; I was too busy checking for wounds on Neptune. I noticed the shadow hovering over me. I turned around catching her fist plunging for my stomach. She looked at me with a shell-shocked look on her face and started falling over again.

I caught her just before she had hit the ground. I dragged her over to where Neptune's body was lying sleepily. She looked at her lover and winced as if she was being stabbed with a burning blade. I walked over to Neptune's sleeping body and began to search for wounds. I saw in my peripheral vision Uranus was trying to get up again. I put my hand on her shoulder pushing her back down. She looked at me with a menacing glare that made me retreat my hand with a sigh.

"Uranus quit trying to get up. There isn't anything you can do for her right now, not like that anyway. If you keep trying to get up, you are just going to make your wounds worse. I'm not going to hurt her. I won't tell you again, stay down or I will break your damn leg," I threatened. At first she gave me a surprised look that turned into pure anger.

Ten minutes later I came back with a first aid kit from a department store and bandaged up the few wounds on Neptune that I could. I turned toward Uranus with a cocky grin on my face and said,"I've called the police and they will be here in about five minutes. It was a gang that game a beat you girls up. If I were you, I would de-transform, Haruka-san." Her head shot up and just looked at me surprised.

"H-How do you know who I am?" She interrogated.

Chuckling I said, "Time will tell my friend, time will tell." I then stalked off into the shadows as the police showed up. I turned back to see Haruka clutching a wounded Michiru.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Haruka P.O.V.

"What?" They all screeched.

I sighed and put my head in my hands. They all started blabbering about how Michiru and I got attacked last night. I hadn't had that chance to tell them that we were saved by another unknown warrior. The way she just swooped in and saved us last night was incredible. I've never seen anything like her before. How did she know who I was?

"Michiru and I were saved by another sailor senshi. At least I think she was a sailor senshi. I don't know who she is, but she sure knew who I was. She killed the youma too. The way she flew through the air made it seem like she was an expert," I explained.

"And you have no idea who she was?"Asked Rei. Her eyes squinted like she was interrogating a criminal.

"No. She seemed familiar though," I scoffed. I rolled my eyes at the way she was questioning me.

I looked over to Usagi and saw worry in her eyes. I knew this was a shock to her more than anyone else. After the battle with Galaxia, she believed that all the evil was gone and there was nothing left to worry about, but I knew better. I knew there would always be some evil in the world coming after her. I hated the fact we worried her so much.

"Is chaos back?" Minako asked. The worried look on her face proved how scared she really was. I know they all wanted to believe that the evil in this world was gone, but I'm not going to lie to them, not after all we have been through. They wanted to believe it was gone, but they already knew the answer.

"I'm afraid, it never left," was all I could say. I was too worried about Michiru to even think straight. She had a concussion and a broken ankle. The push against the wall cracked some of her ribs, but the doctor said she would heal in no time. I was fine, I'm going to have a scar on my arm, but my stomach is completely healed. How did she do that? I remember she sucked out the poison from the gash and the amazing feeling it came with. She looked at Michiru and then left. I don't understand, why would she help us?

I find it rather ironic that the strongest of us all was blubbering like a baby. She was scared for Michiru and everyone else, because of the youma that lurked the peaceful earth. She was the one that saved us from the big bad, and is scared again. I smiled lightly knowing that some things will never change.

I glanced over at Setsuna who was studying my face intently. I know she has seen something from the future, but she won't tell anyone, not even Hotaru. Hotaru always had the ability of 'knowing' things, sometimes even before Setsuna knew. I wish they would trust me with the information they did know. I looked away with a slight flush to my cheeks.

"She will be back. Then we will have the interrogation. Be careful, if you ever see her. She is very powerful. She may not be a threat to us, but Usagi-chan's safety is always our number one priority," I stated calmly even though I was shaken inside.

Noticing our princess tense, I decided it was best for me to take my leave. I turned to walk out of the room and walked down the seemingly endless hallway. I was just walking out of the temple, when my sleeve happened to get caught on something. Turning to yank it off, I noticed Setsuna hanging on tightly. She squared her shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"What are you planning on not telling the princess?" She asked with quizzical eyes.

I tore my gaze away from the Keeper of Time. "This warrior, she reminded me a lot of our princess," I stated firmly. Noticing her startled look I added, "In her face. They have the same haunting blue eyes, high cheek bones, and curved lips. But this warrior's eyes showed that she enjoyed the kill."

"So you've looked at Usagi-chan's lips?" She questioned with a knowing grin.

I turned away with the slightest blush to my cheeks. I seemed to remember the time when I was slightly infatuated with the quirky girl. It was such a long time ago; thank god Michiru never seemed to notice. But this woman was different.

I turned back to my friend and saw a concerned look on her face. "It was rather strange. I couldn't help but get lost into those beautiful eyes of hers. She is strong too. She took that youma out with a mere flick of her wrist," I recalled dreamily.

Setsuna sighed deeply. I looked toward her noticing she was deep in thought. I waited patiently until I could not take the silence anymore. The suspense was just overwhelming. Just as I was about to speak, she locked gazes with me and was about to speak when we heard another voice.

"I felt an evil vibe hurtling itself toward the Earth earlier." We turned to see Rei walking toward us. "And if what you say is true, the princess must be careful." She stated flatly. I nodded my head and regarded the mysterious siren's strength in battle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Haruka's P.O.V.

Her wonderful red hair pouring down her pale back as she fought the youma with grace and expertise was a sight I just couldn't manage to get out of my head. The way she swiftly drew the sai into the youma was excellently achieved. She made it look so easy destroying it the way she did. The way those blue eyes of hers turned toward me cautiously before she came to my aid. Those blue eyes gave me an instant connection to her. Her red and black fuku hugged everyone of her smooth curves. My mouth was just watering at the image in my head. I dismissed the thought quickly like it wasn't even there.

I looked out the window and thought about Michiru. It's been a week since that attack. I can't help but wonder who that mystery maiden is. I need to go see Michiru and see if she remembers anything. I highly doubt it but I think it's worth asking. I remember the way the youma pushed her out of the window before she could even attack. I hated thinking that I was so useless in that fight. If it weren't for that sailor senshi, we would be ten feet underground. I know that Michiru is healing quickly, but I can't help but feel like it's all my fault. It has always been my job to protect her.

"Haruka-san?" A soft voice asked. I didn't even notice that I walked to the hospital and was now sitting in a chair.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts and looked up to see a concerned Usagi. She has been coming here everyday.

"What are you doing here, Koneko?" I questioned. She looked at me with startled eyes, like I had just asked her why the sky was blue. The Moon Princess looked down and blushed.

"Are you saying I can't be here because I'm a concerned friend who wants to make my good friend feel better?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. When I didn't answer she said, "Fine. It's because the Moon Princess is here to be with her brave and stubborn warriors." I looked at her with wide eyes and wondered what brought that out of her.

Usagi turned her attention back to the sleeping sea goddess. She grabbed her hand and gave it a slight squeeze. I knew Usagi always wanted to be there for all the other sailor senshi, especially the Inners, but she never gave us this much attention. She looked at Michiru almost as if she was willing for her to wake up. I saw a small tear glide down her smooth pale skin and immediately felt guilty.

"I'm sorry," she said. My head shot up at her apology. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there to save her from this pain. If that other Sailor Senshi hadn't saved you, I don't know what I would have done. I know it is your job to protect me and the Inners, but my job is to protect all of you." The tears then started to pool down her face like a waterfall. I never knew she cared for us so deeply. I thought that it was only the Senshi who had something to protect.

As much as I wanted someone else to take the blame, I didn't want that person to be Usagi. "It's not your fault. You couldn't have known. Plus if you did show up to save us, I'm not completely positive you would have been able to defeat it. It was too strong for us, Koneko," I said. I tightly shut my eyes and remembered how it threw me across the building like I was a rag doll.

I looked up at Usagi and saw her staring at me intently. Those bright blue eyes full of worry and sympathy. I sighed in defeat knowing I was scaring her and that she was dying to explode with questions.

"I'm fine Koneko. I'm afraid that the youma are just getting stronger by the minute and I won't be able to protect you, I almost lost Michiru, I don't know what I would do if we lost you," I said. Realization suddenly dawned on the blonde.

"We will get through this, we always do," she said with a bright smile. I almost believe her.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Seleine's P.O.V.

Looking in the hospital room, I realized that they thought everything was hopeless. If I tell them who I am and what I can do they will never trust me. Usagi might but, the others never will. I need to find out what the queen is planning. She is strong but, if only Usagi and I could work together things would be so much easier. I suddenly remember why I was exiled from the Moon Kingdom and was claimed for my dark nature.

"No. That can not happen again," I said aloud. "Oh Haruka-san, I'm so sorry." I got up from the tree and jumped. The inner battle within my heart and head was becoming too much. I suddenly felt a fellow dark presence enter the building, I instantly knew that battle was to begin yet again.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Haruka's P.O.V

I looked out the window and saw a familiar red head walking away. I stared paralyzed for a moment then I gasped as it hit me. I bolted for the door and as soon as i got there, the door was pushed off it's hinges directly at me. It pushed me to the other side of the room. I hit the wall hard and collapsed on the floor, the door toppling over on me.

I was stunned for a moment when I heard a familiar, "Moon Eternal Make-up!" I slowly got up and yelled, "Uranus Crystal Power Make-up!" I looked around the room to see where they were and found Sailor Moon in front of Michiru's bed as if protecting her.

They youma was standing before her with drool dripping down it's unhinged jaw. The scales around it were a dark green and spots of yellow. It had sharp pointed claws and horns protruding out of it's skull. It's eyes were a pale yellow and they were sending daggers at Sailor Moon.

"How dare you come here and threaten my friends! I'm Sailor Moon and I shall punish you!"

It stood there, staring at her a minute, then lifted it's hand and it's claws sprang out at her. It tacked her to the wall where she could not break free. It slinked toward her with hunger in it's eyes. She tried tearing herself free but the claws would not budge.

"Uranus World Shaking!"

The planetesimal ball of golden light struck the youma and barely left a scratch. The youma slowly turned to face me. The drool still dripping from it's mouth stalked toward me. I took out my space sword and prepared for battle.

"I'm Sailor Uranus guardian deity of planet Uranus, I shall be your opponent!" I challenged. I looked to my princess and saw her eyes grow two sizes bigger. She tried harder to yank herself free but just couldn't manage it. I saw out of the corner of my eye the youma coming closer.

It attacked but, I was ready, my sword clashing with claws doing the familiar dance. It lunged for me and I jumped to a nearby chair. It kicked the legs out from under me as I jumped to the edge of Michiru's bed. I saw Michiru's eyes fly open as my boots clattered on the wooden edge of her bed. She looked up and locked her gaze with mine for a split second before she transformed.

She ran from the bed to Sailor Moon and pulled the claws out of her clothing. I jumped away from the youma to stand with my fellow Sailors. I was panting and could barely catch my breath. The youma smiled and raised both of it's hands towards the sky. Black holes appeared on it's hands and suddenly the air started getting thinner. Neptune then started coughing and making choking sounds, water started to squirt out of her mouth. Soon Sailor Moon and I started choking.

I collapsed to the floor and was holding my stomach as if I could squeeze the rest of the water out of my lungs. Then the thoughts of I'm going to die started to erupt. I started thinking about everything that I did as a sailor senshi and realized, I was terrified of dying.

Suddenly a bright white light flashed through my vision. I could breathe again! The youma was on the floor and the new sailor senshi was standing before me. She's here, she came for us. The youma was trying to get up but, the glowing sai wouldn't allow it.

"Uranus can you hear me?!" She questioned concerned.

I then understood what she was asking me and nodded my head. She sighed with relief when she turned to stare down the youma. She merely lifted her hand and the sai came to her, she caught the sai and took the protective stance before me.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Seleine's P.O.V.

I slowly got up and stared the youma down. I knew this was going to be a more difficult fight and I would need energy after, but I knew I was the only one who could possibly win. The youma lifted it's hand to the sky and the black orbs sprang into action. Neptune, Sailor Moon, and Uranus sank to the ground as the oxygen was sucked from their lungs.

I stood up straighter knowing that if I didn't act fast, it would soon affect me too. I drew my sais in the familiar motion I was taught long ago. The youma snarled at me and struck. I bounced back out of it's reach when another one came to sight. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was trying to kill me.

The second youma lunged for my throat when I dodged to the left. I knew I was hit, the singing burn in my arm made me aware of just how lethal the venom was. I looked for the other youma and saw it standing over the sailor senshi, reaching for Sailor Moon. I threw my sai and watched as it connected with the youma's scaly back. The other youma cried for it's mate in mourning.

The youma tacked me to the wall and pushed it's claws deep into my pale skin. I screamed out in pain at the venom now circulating through my veins. The youma snickered at the pain it was putting me through, that really made me pissed. I grabbed ahold of the ceiling lamp above me and pushed my legs out towards the youma. The youma fell backwards on the desk. I jumped down and plunged my sai deep into it's leg holding it in place. I jumped on top of the table and decapitated the youma.

I sighed in relief knowing it was over and remembered the other senshi. I looked up to see them struggling to get up. They were all staring at me. I bolted toward Sailor Moon as soon as I heard her gasp as she collapsed to the floor. She had a firm hold on her arm and when I reached to help her I was pushed back by Uranus. Her eyes bore into mine, I realized how much hatred she was sending off. I smiled in satisfaction knowing that she was jealous.

I pushed her away from me and to the wall, I dove toward Sailor Moon. I saw Neptune trying to get up, but knew she wouldn't get far. I got closer to Sailor Moon and saw the deep gash in her arm. She slid down the wall farther and started spasming out. The venom was already flowing through her veins.

"What did you do to her?!" Uranus yelled. She was now charging at me.

"Stop! The venom is in her blood system. If I don't get the venom out now she will die!" Uranus stared at me with wide eyes, afraid of what I'd say next. She nodded her head and let me get to Sailor Moon.

I pounced on her arm and tried to suck the venom out. The venom was too deep into her veins, I couldn't get it all out. I thought about my options and knew what I had to do. I put my hand over her wound and a bright yellow light sprung out of my fingertips. She started screaming loud, but she was no longer having a seizure. I started to gasp as I felt cold fingers wrap deep into my arms. The tearing of my skin was excruciating, I almost let go.

When Sailor Moon stopped screaming I knew she was healed. I reluctantly pulled away and let the other Sailors take care of her. I staggered to the wall and wretched. My head was spinning and I knew I was dying. Uranus whipped around and saw me struggling to get away. She ran towards me and gripped my arms, tight. I cried at the pain she was causing me.

Uranus pulled her hand away and saw the blood streaked with a green colored venom. Realization suddenly dawned on her at what I had done. She looked at me with incredulous eyes and took her other arm away. She pulled at my sleeves and saw the deep gashes on my arms.

"You took her wounds, why?" She asked me.

I tightened my jaw knowing that this was not the time, it wasn't good for her to know so soon. They would come after her for simply know about me. The pain in my arms was becoming unbearable. I latched my hand to her face and pressed my lips against hers. I kissed her passionately and felt her tongue creep into my mouth. I felt the wounds in my arms slowly start to heal. I tried to pull away from Uranus but she pulled me back against her. I started to push my hands through her hair when a vision flashed through my eyes. I pulled away and bolted to the top of a nearby building. I hesitated and turned to look back down at Uranus and saw her staring up at me. I knew if I stayed any longer, I would run back down there and tell them everything. I quickly turned and ran across the buildings.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Haruka's P.O.V.

"Uranus! She's waking up! She's shaking we need to get her to Mamoru-san or Ami-chan now!" Neptune yelled.

I couldn't move, I was held into place. I had a vision and no idea where it came from. I was holding a princess in my arms, one that wasn't Neptune. She looked a lot like my Princess, but she had a fire in her eyes that couldn't be extinguished. I touched my lips and remembered how fiercely she kissed me.

Neptune shouted again and was carrying a sleeping Usagi. I bolted to her aid and picked up the princess from her arms. As soon as I picked her up I felt dizzy like I was about to faint. I shook my head and let my transformation go and ran to my car.

"Haruka? What happened back there?" Michiru asked me.

I looked down at the ground and tried to think of something to say that wouldn't make her jealous. I decided to tell the truth. "I have no idea."

"She healed Usagi-chan completely, how?"

I didn't know how to answer her questions. I knew I should tell her what happened when she was taking care of Usagi but I didn't see the point. Her healing Usagi or the kiss I couldn't explain to her. I wonder if we'll ever see her again. We got to the car, I laid Usagi down in the backseat of the car with Michiru and sped off towards Mamoru's.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Seleine's P.O.V.

The music blared throughout the club and the lights were just barely noticeable. The energy pulsing through the dance floor was almost enough to suppress my hunger, almost. The smell of sweaty bodies pressing against each other was almost too much. I didn't want to do this after kissing Haruka. It was terrible that she could still make me aroused. I thought about the kiss and became aroused once again.

I finished my drink and glided to the dance floor. I made swift graceful movements to call out my prey. He came toward me as if he was in a trance. He was rather attractive, he was built nicely but not too muscular. He had blonde hair and beautiful emerald eyes. He had a pair of dark blue Armani jeans and a pale blue button up.

He came to me and put his hands on my hips. He knew what he wanted from me and he would make sure he got it. He swayed our bodies and brought me close to him. I pressed my body against his and felt his heart beat quicken. He started to lead me back to the bar, but I pulled him back. I couldn't even think about talking with someone or I wouldn't be able to do what I had to. He flashed me a toothy grin and pulled me off the dance floor.

When we got inside his apartment he pushed me against a wall and kissed me, hard. He moved his lips down to my neck drawing a soft moan from my mouth. I wrapped my legs around his waist and let his hands travel down my body. He pushed me down onto the couch and pulled my top off. He snaked his hands to my breasts and started sucking on my nipples. I kicked my foot out and broke his glass coffee table. He pulled my jeans off and let his tongue take me away. I felt the gashes in my arms start to heal but it wasn't healing fast enough. I pushed him back and pulled him to the nearby bedroom. I tore his jeans off of him and pushed myself onto him.

He gripped my waist and pulled me closer to him. I could tell he didn't like having the control taken from him, but when he tried to take that lead and push me underneath him, I gripped his hands and pulled them above his head. He growled at my actions, but didn't do anything to stop it.

He got tired of it rather quickly and got on top of me. He pushed himself deep into me and pushed harder and faster. I screamed in pleasure and dragged my finger nails deep into his back. It just make him push that much harder.

When he got tired and fell over I checked to see if his heart was still beating well. When I heard his pulse I looked at my arms and saw they were completely healed and had no trace of venom. Satisfied, I pulled my clothes back on and walked out the front door. He was going to be out for quite awhile. I drained him dry of energy, but not enough to kill him, just enough to make him sleep for a few days.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Setsuna's P.O.V.

'_Why won't she show herself?'_ I asked questioned. When I heard Haruka speak of a mysterious soldier I instantly knew who she was talking about. She shouldn't have come back. How is she even still alive? When she was banished, I knew what Neo Queen Serenity was planning. She wanted Seleine out of the picture permanently.

I wonder when she will show herself again. I miss her. '_No!'_ I can't think of the past. It's to much. She can never come back. She's a threat to Usagi and must never be let near her again.

"Setsuna?"Haruka asked between clenched teeth.

While my mind was racing with it's inner debacle, I was nodding my head at everything Haruka was saying. "I'm sorry. Please continue," I said. I wasn't terribly interested in hearing about Haruka's absurd idea of standing guard in Usagi's perimeter wherever she went.

"I was thinking about the battle last night-" Haruka was explaining.

"What battle?" I interrupted. I was trying hard to not show the alarm in my face or words. Another battle has come and gone already.

Haruka explained the events of what happened last night. Seleine saved Usagi? Why? What is she planning? I remembered the friendship the three of them had on the Moon Kingdom. They were the best of friends. A small smile came to my lips. I hated this. I wish I could go back to the past where we weren't in the middle of a war.

I directed my thoughts back to the conversation at hand and nodded at what Haruka said. The Inner's seemed to be preoccupied with their own thoughts as well, I looked over to Hotaru and caught her staring at me. She tried to figure out what is going through my head.

Thank Serenity none of them knew what happened that night. Especially Hotaru, she had the hardest death of them all. She was killed by her best friend. It all happened so fast, she had just left my kingdom and was headed home for the first time since her birth. Her kingdom was repeatedly under attack from Beryl at the time. We had heard they were gone and it was safe for her return. She barely got a glimpse of her planet before she had to come back.

After she had left my planet, my kingdom was under attack and was falling rapidly. I only got a glimpse of her before she was murdered. The poor girl, she didn't live long enough for the real battle. I'm sure she remembers everything, she just doesn't understand everything. She doesn't understand the major betrayal we all received those painful days.

I think it's time I have a little chat with my dear old friend. I stayed for the end of the meeting and departed hastily so Haruka or Hotaru couldn't question my whereabouts. I walked through the city of Tokyo and came upon the most lovely field.

Taking a deep breath and used the signal I was once taught long ago. I felt the pleasant sensation of ice flowing up my back signifying her presence.

I quickly spun around and said, "Pluto Deadly Scream!" When I regained my composure, I searched the field and could not find her.

"Really Pluto? Have I not taught you better?"

` Following the voice, I found myself looking up and finding Seleine perched in a Cherry Blossom Tree. She looked ravishing as always. I took my stance and straightened my back. A small grin played on her lips.

"How are you still alive? Why have you come back?" I interrogated.

She chuckled and said, "You never ask the right questions. How are you still here? Why?" She chuckled. She then plunged into her tale. "The past Moon Kingdom Queen's brought me back. They believed I wasn't evil unlike my hateful mother. They brought me back after she had me killed."

I gasped at her revelation. "That is strictly forbidden, Seleine! You know that. You were condemned to death for a reason, and should have never been reborn," I bellowed.

"I wasn't reborn! I have not changed since that day, except for the fact I have grown wiser and have more power. I was never reborn. I have always been here in the shadows watching Usagi's every move. I came to prevent that is sure to inhabit this Earth once again," she spat. Seleine never broke eye contact with me once. I felt the seriousness in her tone come to me in a deep wave. The fate that was once meant to come has finally came.

"That's impossible. The Queen was destroyed long ago. Usagi vanquished her. If the Queen were back you would surely be at her aid. How has she come back?" I questioned and dreading the answer.

"The same way Nehelenia came back. Except Galaxia didn't intentionally awaken her. I've felt it for quite some time now. The evil energy Galaxia was firing off came to invade her burial ground. You know if I don't help this time she will wreak havoc and Usagi won't be able to stop her this time," she begged. Her jaw was set firmly in the way so many loved. I always thought she would make a great queen, but that is Usagi's destiny, not Seleine's.

"You were banished and you still are. You can never be close with Serenity again. You must suffer the consequences of your actions!" I yelled. I went for my attack again, but I was too late. She was already gone. "Damn it!"

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Usagi's P.O.V.

I woke up in Mamoru's bed and looked around the room. The familiar scent of the apartment filled my senses with delight. The familiar warmth of his sheets wrapped me in a warm embrace. I slowly moved to sit up and winced in pain. I looked at my side and saw a small gash. Memory started to flood my mind. The panic in me raised and I quickly jerked out of bed. I looked around and saw no one, so I headed for the door. When I took my first step, I fell straight to the floor.

I cried in pain when I felt my side hit the cold hard floor. Mamoru came into my vision and pulled me into his arms. I looked up at him when I had calmed down. His mysterious eyes that I've come to fall in love with bore into my mind with complete concern.

"Usako, are you okay?" He asked me.

I couldn't manage to speak just yet so I nodded my head. I felt his arms loosen around my waist and knew that I had frightened him. He helped me up and sat back up on his abandoned be. He held me for awhile until my heart beat slowed down. I pulled out of his embrace and looked up at him.

"Michiru, Haruka-"

"Are okay. They brought you here last night and stayed by your side till morning. You really gave them quite the scare. They didn't want to leave you. They will be back soon I'm sure. Rest you need it," he said lovingly.

My mind was still racing with questions that I just couldn't answer on my own. I wanted nothing more than Makoto's muffins right now though. My stomach growled and Mamoru left to fetch me something from the kitchen. I looked out the window and thought of the sailor soldier that finally appeared last night. She was absolutely beautiful. She moved so fast and graceful like, unlike me, she made it look like Michiru was only average.

I wonder who she is, and if we will ever meet again. I saw the way Haruka and her kissed last night after she saved me. I felt my body collapsing, but my vision still worked rather well. The way Haruka clanged to her was unlike Michiru. It was like if she let go she would lose everything almost.

Mamoru came back with a tray of pancakes and hot chocolate. He knows how to spoil one! I dug in quite ferociously and made Mamoru take a step back from my food.

When I was finished eating, I pushed away the tray and turned to Mamoru. "Mamo-chan, what all did Haruka-san and Michiru-chan tell you?" I questioned. He flinched at my directness. I know I'm acting different, but this is something really important that needs to be discussed. He was told everything, except for the sailor soldier and Haruka kissing part. I suspected that he wouldn't know, but it still had me puzzled.

"She healed me. Nobody has been able to do that. She can't be the enemy, Mamo-chan. She just can't be," I whined. If she is the enemy we are all doomed.

A knock was heard from the door. I scrambled to my feet and ran to the door. I swung the door open wide and jumped into Haruka's arms. Haruka's arms wrapped tightly around me as I sobbed into her shoulder. I tore myself away from Haruka and hugged Michiru. The memory of seeing her choking on water flooded my vision. I felt her tense and knew she was remembering the same thing.

I pulled away from the both of them and scanned them for bad injuries. They both seemed fine except Michiru had a swollen ankle. I sighed relieved that there was no bad damage. I made eye contact with Haruka silently telling her that I knew what had happened yesterday, he looked startled for a minute then regained her composure.

I pulled my gaze away from her and looked to Michiru. "How are you guys doing?" I asked. I already knew the answer but felt I should ask anyway.

"We are okay. We had a meeting with the senshi while you were asleep. How are you? How's your arm? The other soldier got most of the venom out, but it was a nasty cut," she said. I looked at my arm, I had completely forgotten about it. The scar is barely noticeable. What she did I will never be able to find out. I remember seeing her struggling to get away from me, I didn't hear anything Haruka or her talked about, but I knew Haruka wasn't happy.

"I didn't even remember it. It's fine, just a minor scar."

"She took your wounds, Koneko. Of course you are left with nothing but a scar," Haruka said. I knew she wasn't happy about what happened, but this was uncalled for. The distrust in her eyes made me feel like an intruder invading someone's privacy.

"Haruka?" Michiru and I said simultaneously.

"Haruka be nice. It's not her fault what happened. That soldier saved us. If anything you should be thanking that soldier for saving our princess," Michiru scolded.

Haruka made a choking sound and stormed out of the room. Michiru made her way to the door, but I stepped in front of her. "I'll go."

I walked out of the apartment and followed Haruka outside. I found her leaning up against the tree with her head tipped back.

"Haruka-san," I said. I couldn't provoke her. I know she is confused about what is going on right now but so am I. "I saw what happened last night. Do you know who she is?"

She turned to me and gave me an incredibly cold look. I took a step back knowing how Haruka's temper was like a war waiting to happen. She looked away from me and had a far away look. A small grin came to her mouth and I knew she was reminiscing that kiss.

"That must have been some kiss," I blurted. I clamped my hand over my mouth, afraid of what else I could blurt out. I figured Haruka would glare at me again or give me a lecture, but instead she chuckled. She chuckled!

"When she kissed me, I had a vision. Usagi do you know how long it's been since I had a vision? I forgot the rush I got when I had a vision. I saw a princess, she wasn't you. She had long red hair that my fingers just itched to run through. She was wearing a white dress and the most wonderful blue eyes. I was holding her in my arms and I didn't want to let go," she said finally. There was a glint in her eye that I hadn't seen in a long time. Whoever this woman is, she is special.

"When she was healing me, I had a vision too," I whispered. Haruka's eyes locked with mine and squinted to see if I was lying. "I was arguing with someone. I was Princess Serenity in this vision. The woman pushed me over the side of the balcony and that was all I saw." I remembered the feeling when I hit the ground. It felt like a thousand pins were being forced into my body.

Haruka stared at me a moment longer then looked away. I don't know what to think. I couldn't decide whether I should be upset this new senshi is coming between Michiru and Haruka or delighted there's another senshi. Haruka was confused as much as I was. We were happy, yet we knew the dangers of an enemy senshi.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Seleine's P.O.V.

I didn't know Usagi had a vision. How could I be so reckless! I didn't want them to know who I was, let alone know that I existed, but that came up to bite me in the ass. Setsuna now knows I'm here and soon the others will know the truth I dread. They already know too much. If there was a way I could get to them without Setsuna knowing, and steal the visions they both had, I wouldn't be in this mess.

I turned away from the scene at Mamoru's, unable to look at what I had done. The queen will be coming for Usagi soon. I will be ready. I have to keep and eye on Usagi and make sure she is safe.

I felt a strange vibe enter the near vicinity. Another youma, and someone else. My old friend had come to battle it out while the other senshi take care of the youma I see.

I looked to the senshi and saw them running out of the apartment. The Inners were already there hashing it out with the youma. Venus was the first one to get hit by a youma. I quickly transformed and went to meet Jadeite.

"Oh, my dear Seleine. My you have not change a bit," I heard that sickening voice appear above me. He jumped down to land right in front of me. He grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. He kissed me and allowed his hands to roam free. I pulled away and reached for my sai.

When I turned to pierce him with my sai, he was gone. I looked down the street to see the Inners fighting frantically with the youma. The Outers were on the ground struggling to get up. I made a move to run and help them when Jadeite intercepted me and threw me to a near building. Shards of glass were pressed deep into my spine and the bones in my back threatened to break.

I struggled to get up when Jadeite came towards me. I grabbed my sai and slashed at his shoulder. He staggered back, surprised that I actually wounded him.

"Now is that anyway to treat your fiancé?" He asked me.

"You seem to forget my betrayal. How's Beryl doing by the way since I nearly ripped her apart from limb to limb?" I challenged. He lunged for me, but I easily dodged it. "Jadeite, now I know I taught you better," I snickered. He lunged at me again and while I was amidst dodging he swung his leg back and kicked me hard. I fell into a phone booth. I laid there trying to get my bearings when Jadeite grabbed me by the neck. He lifted me up so we were both eye level. I struggled with pulling his hands free while he chuckled at my struggle.

"Would you like to feel how your mother beheaded you, like in the old days, again hmm?" He mused.

I felt my blood boil as all the other powers within me started to implode. He looked at me terrified and I knew my whole body was resembling fire. He let go of me and started backing away quickly. I grabbed my sai and threw it when Zoisite appeared. He caught my sai and threw it back at me. I was so caught off guard at her appearance that I didn't have time when it connected with my jugular.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Seiya's P.O.V.

The Starlights and I got there in time to see the new senshi get stabbed in the throat. The Starlights and I ran to this enemy and saw Venus and Jupiter trying to take the two out.

"Star Serious Laser!" I yelled. This new enemy was strong. Almost as strong as Galaxia. I looked for Sailor Moon and found her standing protectively in front of the Outers. The Mercury and Mars were fighting a phage. I looked to Maker and Healer and silently told them to help Mercury and Mars. I went to help Venus and Jupiter against the others.

I attacked Zoisite once and he threw me back. I landed right next to the senshi that was nearly decapitated. I heard a guttural sound and saw that she was still alive! But that's not possible. I checked her pulse and her heart was still beating just very slowly. I started to feel really dizzy when her eyes fluttered open. She grabbed her sai and pulled it out of her neck. Blood flooded down her neck. Her wounds started to close.

She turned her head to me and locked gazes with me. Something flashed in my mind but was gone before I could grasp it. She jumped up and pulled me up with her.

"Fighter! Don't touch her!" yelled Pluto. She was starting to come towards us when a phage came toward her and bit her. I started to run toward her when the other senshi latched onto my face and kissed me. I tried to pull away but my body refused to move. She finally let me go and caught me when I nearly plunged head first into the hard ground. She laid me down on the ground gently and got back up. She headed toward Pluto and threw her said at the phage.

I tried to get up but couldn't. The phage fell off of Pluto when the senshi pulled her sai toward her mentally. She looked around her and took in all of the phages around her. She closed her eyes. Her hair turned into fire and her whole body resembled fire actually! She opened her eyes and her pupils held the shape of blue fire!

She screamed and fire shot out of her body and shot every phage. She turned and saw Zoisite and Jadeite were still standing. She ran towards them when they disappeared. She stopped and fell to her knees. She then fell over and was turning transparent. Uranus ran toward her and grabbed the senshi by the shoulders. The soldier turned back to her normal color. Uranus pulled the senshi farther into her lap so she was cradling her. She looked at the senshi and seemed as if she just stepped into a world she never knew existed.

"She killed the phages," Maker said.

"They aren't phages. These are youma. There is no way to save a youma," Ami explained.

The soldier started waking up. She realized where she was and looked into Uranus's eyes for a split second before she jumped up and disappeared. Uranus looked on with a sad look in her eyes.


End file.
